The Side Story
by o.OaNuO.o
Summary: Our bleach characters are certainly goin through so much strain in these fanfictions! What with all that romance, drama, and the fear of having their loved ones killed! Here's a fanfic with sum humour. enjoy! THANK U to the ppl who commented!
1. Ipods Bleach Style!

Hehe, tis my 1st story, bit too shy to actually post it, so it took me time. But since i have hols for no apprent reason, i thought i'de give it a go!

Good luck to me!!

disclaimer: I don't own bleach. If i did, than i wouldn't allow a musical to be made based on Bleach (yes ppl, a musical. U can understand how shocked and amused i was wen i found it on youtube)

* * *

prior SoulSociety 

"Damn it's dead" Ichigo muttered as he stared at his Ipod, and it was a good song!!

He was going to have to charge it. But it takes so long…

His thoughts were interrupted when the closet door opened to see Rukia.

"Ichigo," Rukia announced "Hollow"

The atmosphere in the room got serious.

"Got it" He said as she plunged the glove into his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hadou 4: White Lightning!" Rukia roared over the hollow's screeches.

The spell did no harm to the hollow, but was a great distraction to give the final blow and Ichigo sliced the hollow in half.

"Good job. You seem to be getting the hang of it," Rukia observed "But my spells are doing next to negligible damage…"

But Ichigo wasn't listening to her whining. He was concocting an amazing idea.

_Lightening is electricity, and much more powerful. If used when it's so pathetic like Rukia's spell then it can…_

"Rukia, I'm going to need your help"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She didn't like the idea to be used as a guinea pig. But what could she say? Ichigo did so much, like give a place to stay, a bed (a rather small one), clothes and 3 square meals a day (awfully small squares). The least she could do is participate in his… experiment of his.

"Okay, you know what to do right? And remember-"

"-to do the spell as weak as possible. I know, I know. Now let's finish this off… I'm in an interesting stage in my manga!"

Ichigo was holding his Ipod with the charge connected to it, but besides being plugged into the wall, Rukia was holding the other side.

"Hadou 4: White lightening…" she muttered, as a small light trickled into the charger. The screen lit up, the battery full.

"It worked!" He said cheerfully "And it only took 2 seconds!! Luckily your spell was so… convenient to begin with so it didn't blow it up or anything"

"_Convenient_?" She said with her eyebrow twitching, "Well I'll show you another spell which works perfectly for bastards like you!! Bakudou 1: First Restraint Obstruction!"

He slams to the ground, unable to lift a finger to help himself.

"Rukia!! You bitch!! When I get out of this…"

Sigh we all know how that ends…

* * *

I hope that came out well. if i don't get reviews than i noe the answer... TT comment please! whether u thought it was gud or bad, i don't care! 


	2. what is he doing here?

After the SS arc

"Ichigo!" Renji shouted as he just appeared into the class, not caring if anyone could hear him- not that anybody could.

Ichigo looked up from the classwork the teacher assigned. He was getting peeved that this loser was coming to interrupt his daily life- even when he was in the _shower. _Doesn't he have anywhere to go?

"Come outside, I need to talk to you. And bring Chado and Inoue" he said as Ichigo got up to go outside the room. The teacher didn't even bother looking up as the three children walked out of class, all three mumbling about the bathroom: no use bothering to try to guess what they do on their own.

But before Renji followed suite of the teenagers, he felt someone watching him. He saw a brown haired boy, whose eyes were wider open and getting wider as his gaze wandered to the hilt of Renji's sword.

_He can see me?? _

…

_There's only one way to find out. _

The boy's look became even more apprehensive when Renji made the most devilish grin.

Then his lower lip started to tremble as Renji noiselessly unsheathed his sword.

The boy started to stutter out a few words

"h-h-help… he-help…"

By now, the boy got the whole attention of the class. The teacher said in an annoyed voice "What is it now Asano? I told you before you can't go to the bathroom also! Just let them do their business!"

"You're dead" Renji whispered, and charged, screaming his head off like in those horror movies he saw in the contraption in the living world.

_What was is again called, Teevee?_

But even with Renji shouting his head off, no one was louder than Asano Keigo.

"HELP ME!! A MANIAC IN THE ROOM!! WHERE THE HELL DID THE MANIAC WITH A SWORD COME FROM?? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!"

A crash was heard. Renji and the whole class looked in shock. They weren't sure whether to laugh at him for falling off his chair in attempts to run outside or to wonder when was the last time Keigo had a CAT scan.

It was a simple decision to make for Renji-mostly because he didn't know what a CAT scan was- and promptly started to laugh in the most undignified way at the boy he had just scared the living day lights out of.

But his fun was cut short. Standing in the doorway was a boy with his hair resembling how he felt- like he was on fire. Ichigo gave a look to Renji so morbid that it could knock down a tree.

"Out. Side. NOW" He snarled just loud enough for Renji to hear.

…great


End file.
